Conventionally, in a stencil duplicator such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,813 issued Dec. 16, 1986 to Hasegawa et al and assigned to the common assignee, in which a stencil master plate processed in a stencil master plate making unit of a stencil duplicator main body is wrapped around a printing drum unit, and printing paper fed from a paper feed unit is pressed against the printing drum unit via a press roller unit, when the stencil duplicator main body begins a new printing operation after it has been kept unused for a certain period of time, the following problem may arise.
Specifically, before a satisfactory printing operation is made possible so that the entire image may be evenly printed over the entire printing paper by the newly processed stencil master plate wrapped around the printing drum unit, a substantial number of sheets of defectively printed paper are required to be rejected, thereby increasing the printing cost and extending the time required for the printing operation.
This is due to the facts that the ink existing in the printing drum unit and between the printing drum unit and the stencil master plate is dried up, thereby depriving the ink that is required for satisfactory printing; and that the stencil master plate used for the previous printing operation is removed and discarded with a significant amount of ink attached thereto before a newly processed stencil master plate is wrapped around the printing drum unit.